Si este dolor
by Monika Weismann
Summary: Francia llega de su lucha contra Austria y Sacro Imperio Romano, lo que hace feliz a Italia del Norte pues sabe que por fin su amado esta en casa...pero Francia le hace saber de una noticia... Fail Summary Songfic Kanashi mi no mukou he Leve GerIta


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Si fueran mios habria mucho yaoi e Italia ya no seria un llorón xP) son nada mas ni nada menos que de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama **

-Italia…- Un francés de brillosa melena rubia hablaba en un tono triste, buscando a su querido amigo

-¿Uh? ¡Francia nii-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- El pequeño chico estaba empacando para irse de la casa de Austria, ya que esté le había dejado regresar a su querido hogar

- T…tenemos que hablar…-

-¡Ah! Claro, espera un poco, ya casi termino esta maleta así que por favor espérame- Decía el chico de tierno rulo, con un suave tono de alegría, pues si Francia había regresado bien, ¡Sacro Imperio Romano también volvería!

-Esta bien… te esperare en la carroza de Austria…-Francia estaba dolido devastado…no quería decirle _eso_ al pobre Italia

Después de que bajara con la maleta, Italia la acomodo como pudo y subió a la carroza, Francia le esperaba, se veía triste y mas cuando miro a Italia sonreírle de una manera muy tierna

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme, Francia nii-chan?-

-…Yo…ve-veras…quería decirte lo q-que paso en…la guerra contra…Sacro Impero…-

-¿Ah? ¿Sa-Sacro Imperio esta bien?-

-I-Italia…-

Un silencio incomodo…Francia estaba sin palabras, no quería decírselo, sabia que le rompería el corazón…¡Pero tenia que hacerlo! ¿Quién mas que el podría decirle lo que paso?...Italia estaba asustado… ese silencio…no podría significar algo bueno…

-E…el esta bien… ¿ci-cierto?-

-Italia…el…esta…m-muerto…y-yo…no quise hacerlo…-

_Si este dolor_

_Bañado en traición_

_Logro algún día superar_

_No requeriré de la calidez_

_Del mañana ya nunca jamás…_

_-¿_Q-que?...e-estas bromeando… ¿ve-verdad?...E-el no puede…el no…no….- Italia estallaba en llanto, mientras Francia miraba con lagrimas en los ojos…era su pequeño ¨hermano¨… Italia no se merecía eso…

-I-Italia…-

-No…n-no…no, no, no ¡NO! ¡E-ESO ES MENTIRA!- Italia estaba tan destrozado…

-Italia…-

-S-sacro Impero me prometió que volvería…el lo prometió…¡ LO PROMETIO! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!

-Italia…t-tranquilízate…- Francia lo único que puede hacer es abrazarle…consolarle dando pequeñas y suaves caricias

-E-el me lo prometió…-

Italia del norte se sintió muy mal con la noticia…no quiso poner mas atención a los susurros de Francia tratando de tranquilizarle…no quería saber otra cosa…su Sacro Impero…su AMADO Sacro Imperio Romano…había muerto…y por culpa de Francia… ¿Enserio?... ¿No era una broma mala de parte de Francis?...

-Italia…ya…tranquilo…yo….y-yo…lo lamento…lo lamento tanto- Las lagrimas en del francés no esperaron mas y salieron como mares…

Veneciano lloraba y lloraba…entre sus lloriqueos mencionaba a Sacro Imperio Romano…paso tanto tiempo que ni se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron dormidos...Llegaron a la casa de Romano, puesto a que en la casa de Italia aun estaban preparando todo. Uno de los sirvientes de España (que no sabia por que razón la había llevado) abrió la puerta y Francia apenas despertaba. Segundos después, por el rayo de sol que entro y se poso en sus parpados…

-¡Bienvenido, Ita-chan~!- La alegría que tenia España hoy no contagiaba a los dos recién llegados

- ¿Uh? ¿Fratello? ¿Qué pasa, estas bi- Romano se vio interrumpido por el abrazo de su pequeño hermano

-Fratello, ¡Fratello! ¡No te vallas! ¡No me dejes solo nunca!- Volvió a llorar…Romano no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero aun así le abrazo, le abrazo con ternura…

-Fr-fratello… n-no te preocupes, haya lo que haya pasado…no me iré…N-no te dejare solo…-

_Tantos sueños que ya perdí_

_En la muda oscuridad_

_¿Quién? ¿Dónde estará?_

_¿Quién pueda dar nueva luz a mi existir?_

Pasaron los días, Italia no podía dormir pues los recuerdos con él lo atormentaban. No dormía, no comía, no salía de la habitación que le había prestado Romano, este ultimo, a veces entraba con algo de pasta y lo obligaba a comer, lo abrazaba, trataba de consolarlo, pero siempre terminaba fallando…no soportaba verlo así …decidió llevar amigos, ¡CUALQUIERA! Para que le animaran…pero el problema es que no conocía a los amigos de su hermano mas que Hungría, Austria y España…

-R-Romano…-

Su voz sonaba terrible… le daba tanta tristeza escucharle…

-¿V-Veneciano, que pasa?

-¿L-Las naciones morimos…?

..Eso no lo había pensado… ¿que no las naciones no morían? Había vivido, siglos…muchísimos siglos… ¿Cómo es que SIR murió? Si el también era una nación…

-No…no lo se…

-Y-ya veo…f-fratello… ¿po-podrias traerme algo mas de pasta? Por favor…

-¡C-CLARO! Y-ya vengo-

Romano, se fue rápidamente ah la cocina…pero vio a Austria y Hungría frente al bastardo de España

-Si, efectivamente…las naciones no morimos…solo despertamos de un largo sueño, sin memoria, con otro nombre y mas fuertes…así pasó con Sacro Imperio Romano, se desmalló por un golpe fuerte de Francia y este obaka san lo malinterpreto…

-P-pero, Austria… ¿podemos decirle a Ita-chan?- El bastardo del tomate se veía preocupado por la respuesta que daría el aristócrata de Austria

- No…no podemos decirle a Italia…nada… ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Por que no hay que decirle nada de eso a mi fratello?

-¡R-ROMANO! A-ah… ¿c-cuando llegaste?

-Eso no importa….dimelo… ¿por que no podemos decirle a Veneciano que Sacro Imperio esta vivo?-Romano sonaba tan enfadado…su hermanito moria lentamente dentro… ¡¿Y SUS ¨AMIGOS¨ LE OCULTABAN QUE SU AMOR ESTABA VIVO?

-Romano, no queremos ilusionarlo con que lo recuerde…pues ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y lo que era…tal vez hasta por la forma cariñosa que lo tratara Ita-chan le desprecié…- Hungría parecía experta en ese tema…pues lo dijo sin sentimiento alguno, oh eso creía Romano, pues unos segundos bastaron para que resbalasen lagrimas en sus coloradas mejillas

-¡P-PERO! S-señorita Hungría… Mi fratello esta sufriendo… ¡¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDE?-

-Pero es peor que la persona que amas te desprecie por la forma en como le tratas…-

_¿Cómo puedo el dolor detener?_

_Este mundo de fragilidad_

_Solo me hace desear alguna forma…_

_De echar…todo al olvido_

¿Las naciones morimos?…¿Por que Veneciano había hecho esa pregunta?… Un dolor en su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar…

-¡VE-VENECIANO!-

Romano corrió a la habitación donde su hermano se encontraba. – ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?- Llego, y su mirada se lleno de un enorme terror… Italia Veneciano...su hermano menor… ¡TRATABA DE SUICIDARSE!, rápidamente tomo unas tijeras que estaban escondidas en un cajón y corto la soga que estaba en el cuello del pequeño, menos mal…había llegado a tiempo…aun respiraba y tosía por la poca falta de aire…Por un momento pensó que se quedaría solo…

-¿¡VENECIANO! ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?- Logro reaccionar del pequeño shock…

-Déjame…- Susurro el menor de los Italia

-¿Q-que?-

-Déjame... ir con el… Shinsei Roma…-

-¡NO! ¡VENECIANO! ¡¿AH PASADO CASI UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE SUPISTE Y SIGUES LAMENTANDOLO? ¡TU NO ERES ASI! T-tú…eres más feliz….-

Había pasado una semana…si, pero, el no comprende lo que es el amor…y era cierto, el, si alguien moria, actuaba con normalidad y lo olvidaba en segundos…No tardaron en llegar los demás intrusos, se asustaron al ver el cuello rojo de Feli, también al ver las tijeras que aun traía en manos con la soga entre las afiladas navajas de esta…

-¿I-Ita-chan?-

-Bastardo…déjenos solos…-

-Pe-pero Romano, déjenos ayudarles – Austria…era un hipócrita…Quería ayudar, pero le ocultaba que su amado estaba vivo…

-Oe, Veneciano…- No quería guardarle el secreto…pues se sentía un traidor frente a la situación que pasaba su hermanito.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Su voz…aun seca…demonios…quería decirle pero…su corazón no paraba de sufrir al verle…

-S-sacro Impero…n-no querría…-

-R-Romano…- Hungría lo vigilaba…no soportaría que su pequeño Italia sufriera…

-El…no querría verte así de triste…y menos si el es por el que lloras…-

-N-nii-chan…- tenia que admitirlo…su hermano tenia razón…el no soportaría si viera llorar a Italia por su culpa…

_Si este dolor_

_Bañado en traición_

_Prefiero saber que no_

_Volveré, a sentir nada_

_Nunca mas...si_

Meses…muchos meses han pasado y el Norte de Italia se estaba recuperando…pero aun tenía ese trauma….

Todos pensaban que se recupero bastante rápido, menos Romano, el pequeño pedía pasta para comer todos los días, sin embargo no comía tanto como de costumbre, jugaba con neko-Italia (lo había encontrado en la calle y le pareció muy lindo, pues este también tenia un lindo rulito en su cabeza, claramente, lo llevo a su casa) y trataba de ligar con las señoritas italianas, pero lo había hecho muy poco…

-¿Uh? ¡Ita-chan! ¿Cómo as estado?- preguntaba el galo saliendo de su hermosa florería.

-¡Bene, Grazie!-

-Me alegro, nee, nee, Ita-chan, ¿podrías hacerme un favorcillo?

-C-claro, ¿de que se trata?

-¿Podrías traerme un par de flores de la casa de Holanda, por favor?

-Esta bien- Italia, no quería ir a ningún lugar pero…no podía decirle que no, ya que pensaba que le notarían raro, pues el ama ir a todas partes

_-Holanda es un drogadicto…no vallas- Decía un pequeño rubio ojiazul_

_-¿Eh? Pero Shinsei Roma, me han dicho que Holanda es muy buena persona…- Contestaba ¨la pequeña sirvienta¨ de voz chillona_

_-Pero…aun así…n-no quiero que vallas, puede ser demasiado peligroso-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Nada de peros…iré yo de tu parte, ¿si?-_

_-E-esta bien…Shinsei Roma…-_

La imagen se volvía borrosa…un recuerdo muy lejano

_Tus palabras se repetirán_

_Y tú promesa eco, tendrá,_

_En la falsedad de esos bellos_

_Recuerdos que ya, me atormentan…_

_-Volveré…volveré por ti, te lo prometo, volveré y tu te encontraras mas linda y radiante…por favor…cuídate de todas las personas que quieran hacerte algo…te amo… Italia-_

-…Shinsei Roma…-

Llegó, sin saberlo, a casa de Holanda, veía que Bélgica estaba esperando con muchas flores, tal vez eran las que Francis quería.

-¿Oh? ¿Tu eres...el hermano menor de Romanito, Veneciano, cierto?-

Quería reír por como había dicho el nombre de su hermano mayor…esa niña se veía tan feliz y tan inocente…

-Ve~ ¡si! Soy Italia, Italia Veneciano, ve~ eres muy linda~-

-Hehe, gracias, Italia-

-Oh, por cierto, vengo por unas flores para Francia nii-chan-

-¡Ah! Esta bien, mi hermano no pudo estar mas tiempo aquí pues tenia problemillas económicos y así, pero me dijo que le diera estas flores- Bélgica le daba las flores, divinas por cierto, tenían diversas tonalidades, formas y tamaños...pero unas pequeñas flores le llamaron la atención…rosadas, llenas de suaves pétalos…las recordaba…Sacro Imperio Romano siempre le regalaba de ese tipo de flores.

_-I-Italia…- El pequeño ojiazul tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su cara, y más al ver a su ¨amada¨ mirándolo a los ojos_

_-¿Uh, Shinsei Roma? ¿Q-que pasa?...Ah n-no me golpees, p-por favor, y-yo estoy haciendo b-bien mi trabajo- ¨La pequeña¨ se cubrió con sus manos para que no le golpeara_

_-N-no estoy aquí para eso…y-yo…quería darte esto…- Sus manitas, que se encontraban detrás de su espalda, salieron mostrando un ramo de bellas flores de color un tanto rosa claro. Le entrego las flores y su cara se sonrojaba más (Si es que se podía)_

_-Mu-muchas gracias...e-están lindas…-_

-¿Italia?-

-¿Uh?- La dulce voz de Bélgica lo saco de sus recuerdos

-¿Estas bien, no quieres pasar?-

-Ah…n-no no gracias, estoy bien…-

-Uh…se que no nos conocemos muy bien y eso, pero, puedes confiar en mi, si es que te pasa algo-

-Grazie…pero, te-tengo que irme a entregarle las flores a Francia, scusa-

El italiano se fue casi corriendo a la carroza con las flores, no sabia en que momento sus lagrimas salían fuertemente.

-Sacro Impero…-

_¿Podre regresar_

_Sin dar marcha atrás_

_A esos tiempos de felicidad?_

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Ita-chan?- preguntaba el galo que miraba algo sorprendido al chofer de una carroza con las flores que supuestamente Italia llevaría

-El se fue a casa de su hermano, nos dijo que le entregara las flores porque tenía unos asuntos que resolver con su hermano, no me dijo nada más…-

-Ya veo…esta bien, no te preocupes, gracias por traer las flores-

El señor se fue y Francia se quedo pensando…tal vez… Italia no olvidaba lo que paso… Aun así tenia que terminar rápido el arreglo de flores, pues era un regalo que habían pedido urgentemente y también tenia que ir a casa de Romano, para ver si Italia estaba bien y, porque España y Prusia se encontraban ahí jugando con el pobre Romano.

_**EN CASA DE ROMANO**_

-Ita-chan~ no pensé que tu vendrías aquí, que sorpresa- El español parecía ya haber tomado varias cervezas…al igual que el prusiano, los dos nunca estarían en paz sin una gota de su amada cerveza

-Kesesesese, no soporto no verme, al chico más awesome, ¡LA NACION MAS AWESOME DEL MUNDO!

-Veneciano, no te esperaba… ¿Qué pasa?- Romano salía de la cocina con dos vasos grandes de cerveza, obviamente eran para los dos intrusos en la casa.

-Ah yo…yo venia a jugar contigo pe-pero veo que estas ocupado con ellos…yo…te dejo entonces, de-deje a Francia nii-chan haciendo un arreglo solo…a-así que, m-me voy a ayudarle.

-Ita-chan, ¡quédate más con ore-sama! Además, Francia vendrá aquí terminando el arreglo ese, así que es mejor que te quedes y no echar una vuelta para nada-

No sabia como, pero Gilbert hablo como si estuviera sobrio, pero repentinamente recordó algo…un secreto…un secreto hacia el pequeño Italia, ¡demonios! Si mientras estuviera tomando le dice que Sacro Imperio sigue vivo, pero que esta…como decirlo…durmiendo, tendría que pagar las consecuencias con Austria (el cual le amenazó con miles de estupideces y Hungría le apoyaba amenazándole con su sartén)

-Y-yo…ummm…nii-chan ¿puedo ir a la habitación en la que me quede hace tiempo?-

-Uh…claro… ¿Pero, por qué?-

-Es que ahí creo que olvide algo y quiero ver si no esta…-

-E-esta bien…-

-Grazie, fratello- Corrió escaleras arriba, España y Prusia juraron ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer de las mejillas del pequeño, pero Romano no podía creerles pues estaban ebrios.

Cuando Italia llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta y la dejo azotar, no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro a la cama, aferrando su rostro a la almohada, sus lagrimas salían y salían, han de haber pasado meses, tal ves años pues no estaba seguro, pero el no olvidaría a su amado Sacro Imperio.

_Tal vez nos perdió_

_Este intenso amor_

_Ahora hay que vagar_

_En silencio…_

-Sacro Imperio…-

Entre tantas lagrimas recordaba todos los momentos junto a ese rubio, recordaba cuando dibujaban juntos, cuando jugaban junto a Hungría y a veces con Polonia y Lituania (que visitaban a Hungría), las risas y los pequeños golpes…Austria siempre les andaba regañando por algunas travesuras, les castigaba (a veces no le daba pasta a Italia, ese fue el mayor castigo) y les perdonaba días después…era divertido…

-¿R-recuerdas, Sacro Imperio, cuando me seguías para proponerme el ser el Imperio Romano juntos?... yo…no quería que te pasara lo mismo que al abuelo Roma…pero te pasó algo peor…desapareciste… para siempre… Sacro…Imperio…-

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo con cada palabra, unos suaves toques en la puerta le sorprendieron.

-Oe, Veneciano ¿estas bien?-

-S-si, no te preocupes-

-Sabes, el bastardo y el bebedor de cerveza preguntan por ti, están muy preocupados…-

-D-diles que estoy b-bien…n-nii-chan-

-¿Uh, que sucede?-

-¿P-puedo quedarme a dormir por hoy?- Sabia que si se iba ahora, Prusia y España no le dejarían de molestar que se quedara, y terminaría llorando frente a ellos.

-Claro…-

-G-grazie…-

-Entonces…yo me voy con ellos…-

-Esta bien…-

Se escucho como Romano se iba con pasos algo apresurados…Italia volvió a abrazar la almohada y volvió a llorar…

-Sacro Imperio…te extraño mucho…vuelve…por favor…

_Si este dolor_

_Bañado en traición_

_Logro algún día superar_

_Ya no temeré, a la soledad_

_A la que yo mismo, condené_

_**SIGLOS DESPUES**_

-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!- Un sobresaliente rulo vagaba por la casa buscando al dueño de esta.

-¡Italia! Espérame un poco, estoy buscando algo- Se escuchó desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-¡OK! ¡Te espero, Doitsu!-

Ya habían pasado siglos y el dolor que tenia había disminuido, había conocido a Alemania, el cual ahora era su mejor amigo y su compañero en la guerra, junto a un serio chico llamado Japón. Ahora mismo, en un bello invierno alemán, se preparaban para salir los dos por las calles de la hermosa Berlín.

Unos pasos por la escalera avisaron que ya bajaba aquel fornido y apuesto chico rubio, el cual estaba algo cansado, pues parecía que se había esforzado por buscar aquel objeto que necesitaba.

-Listo, podemos irnos-

-¡Si! Vámonos, quiero jugar contigo y conocer toooodo el lugar, para visitarte mas seguido junto con Nihon-

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Italia, antes sus sonrisas eran fingidas, pero ahora, eran tan reales como el mismo. Esas sonrisas que solo el sabia dar hacían que el alemán se sonrojara un poco y soltara una leve sonrisa, los dos habían discutido, reído y cosas más, pero se habían encariñado el uno con el otro. Un silencio fue lo que indico la salida para recorrer el lugar; Italia no lo sabia, pero su amado Sacro Imperio Romano, había vuelto, como lo había prometido…


End file.
